My Brush with the Supernatural
by Dianna Wickham
Summary: Read the title, very explanatory, but with the added bonus of getting to see Sam and Dean.


Dianna Wickham

Disclaimer: Don't own Sam and Dean Winchester, I'm not that lucky.

*

**My Brush with the Supernatural**

*

"Could you tell us what happened?" Sam asked with a sincere tone.

Sam expressed sympathy and interest with his eyes to the woman across from him. The woman, however, wasn't paying attention to Sam, but was instead watching his brother inhale a mini quiche.

"You should try these Sam, they're awesome!" Dean stated with his mouth full. The woman, with her dark hair up in pig tails, smiled warmly at Dean.

"Here, try the fried butternut squash!"

"Mmm. Don't mind if I do." Dean dug graciously into the mini feast put before them.

Sam cleared his throat irritably, giving Dean a frown, who in return gave him an innocent little boy look.

"Now, Ms. Wickham…"

"Please, call me Dianna."

"Dianna, were here because you called us, I'd really like to hear about what you saw that day…"

Dianna lowered her eyes shyly, before coyly pushing the plate of stuffed button-cap mushrooms closer to Dean.

"Well, it was like I said over the phone. I think I experienced something supernatural… I'm just not sure what."

"That's what we are here to determine."

"Mm-hmm."

Dianna sighed, "Well, first you must know I've been living here with my fiancé for over 2 years, and the most I've ever experienced were things disappearing and turning up somewhere else or the occasional giggles could be heard in the kitchen while I was cooking and the only one around."

"Giggles?"

"I'd get something in my eye, like a splatter or something, and as I'd be cursing to myself, I'd sometimes hear this child-like laughter."

"What were you cursing?" Dean asked with the mushroom half-way to his mouth.

"Son of a monkey's butt."

Dean snorted, spraying bits of mushroom everywhere.

"Dude!" Sam said indignantly.

"Sorry."

Sam still glaring at his brother asked Dianna, "so what changed?"

"I came down to make breakfast and my fiancé was asleep naked in the living room with a strange girl."

The brothers shared an uncomfortable look, but Dianna did not appear to be upset, she just pushed an assorted plate of meats and cheeses closer to the men as to be more accessible before continuing her story.

"Apparently he thought it was my birthday weekend so didn't think I was home, didn't bother to check up stairs and I guess he forgot that was the weekend before."

"What a dick!" Dean said in righteous anger to their generous host.

Dianna smiled shyly, still looking down at the table.

"We had a small fight, and I went upstairs to our room to cry. After awhile, it was the normal time I was supposed to head off to school, but I decided I was going to skip it- possibly forever. That's when the covers were suddenly yanked off, and my legs were lifted high into the air, and then dropped."

The boys were quiet for a moment. "Your legs were lifted into the air?"

Dianna nods, getting excited now. "Yep, it was like having the invisible man suddenly grab you and then lift."

"So what happened then?"

"I got my ass to school." Dianna pushed a home-made apple pie closer to Dean. The boys exchanged looks, trying to decide if the woman was crazy.

"So…" Sam cleared his throat as he shifted closer, "when you left your fiancé was still in the house with the girl correct?"

"Yes, but she was gone by the time I got back. Poor thing had her nose broken. Steve was quite spooked."

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"Well, apparently Ember went to use the restroom, when the door suddenly slammed open by itself right into her face. Steve swore he heard giggling. I did my best to comfort him… but then I…"

"What?" The brothers asked in chorus.

Dianna smiled quietly to herself as she pushed a Marion berry pie closer to Sam, "I went into my bedroom, closed the door and said 'Thank you' before beginning packing up Steve's things singing 'ding-dong the bitch is gone.'"

Even Sam cracked a smile over that one.

"I did manage to squirrel away his boxers for retribution later…" Dianna couldn't help but adding.

"My advice, itching powder, there's a reason it's a classic."

Sam glared harder at Dean, twitching with the reminder of their prank wars.

"I'll remember that." Dianna smiled warmly.

"It doesn't look like you have much to worry about; however, we'll make sure it's gone before we leave, just to be safe."

Dianna blinked, "gone? But I don't want it gone."

The brothers exchanged another look, "then why did you invite us here?"

Dianna's smile morphed into something quite devious.

"Would you like some Sasha chocolate Dean?"

End

A/N: Yes, most of that really did happen, and to this day I still can't explain it. But I still smile over it every now and then.

Review, I'd love to hear your supernatural stories.


End file.
